Vide
by CrimsonRealm
Summary: Un an qu'il est parti. Nezumi découvre des lettres, et les mots de Shion - ceux qu'il lui a laissé au long de son attente. Nezumi/Shion.


**Disclaimer :** L'univers de No.6 et les personnages appartiennent à Atsuko Asano.

**Note** : Bien le bonjour ! Voici ma première fiction sur No.6, qui est mon plus gros coup de coeur depuis des années après Harry Potter. Que dire, j'aime cet univers, cette ambiance, ces personnages... Et je l'aime tellement que j'ai converti tout mon entourage, ouais ! Bref. Dédicace à **Sora-Des'**, même si j'ai un gros doute sur le fait qu'il passe un jour par ici. Merci de m'avoir supportée et d'avoir été avec moi dans l'effroyable attente du dernier épisode. Ce fut épique.

**Bêta Lecture** : **Moira-chan** que je remercie de tout coeur. Elle a aussi trouvé le titre, d'ailleurs ! Merci pour ton aide et merci de m'avoir accordé un peu de ton temps ! :3

* * *

><p>Vide.<p>

Un terme qui aurait pu être inventé juste pour décrire son état actuel.

Vide.

Comme si sa pensée l'avait abandonné.

Plus un battement de cœur. Plus un mouvement. Plus un souffle.

Comme si le temps s'était figé, à cet instant. Comme s'il s'était arrêté pour lui rappeler à quel point il était seul.

Il est mort. Intérieurement. C'est ça qui l'habite, dans cette vieille chambre. Juste la mort. Rien d'autre.

Tous ses espoirs partis en fumée.

La pièce est froide, presque hostile. Les objets gisent à terre, même les araignées ont déserté ce lieu sans vie. Il est assis sur l'unique lit de la chambre, glacé de ne pas avoir eu de visiteur depuis trop longtemps.

Le temps reprend son cours. Ses mains tremblent. Ses yeux se ferment, doucement, et cette peine qu'il a passé tant d'années à contrôler force la barrière de ses paupières. Sa bouche se déforme en un sourire mensonger.

Trop grande faiblesse. Il était parti pour se couper du monde. Se séparer de ce qui aurait pu causer sa perte, ce qui avait détruit les murs qu'il s'était construits. Et pourtant, il avait suffit de ça, de ce retour, de cette découverte, pour abattre toutes ses forces, pour le mettre à nu, faible comme un nouveau-né, effondré sous la tristesse et la déception.

Il ouvre les poings. Le papier glisse et atteint le sol, sans bruit, et rejoint ses dizaines de semblables. Nezumi enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Personne ne peut le voir comme ça. Il n'y a aucune raison. Il ne devrait pas réagir. Il devrait laisser passer.

Si seulement tout était aussi simple.

x x x

« Je suis un idiot.

Je m'en suis rendu compte une seconde trop tard. Le temps que je remarque ma bêtise, tu étais déjà loin. Trop loin pour entendre mon appel, trop loin pour que je te rattrape.

Alors je me dis que peut-être tu reviendras, tu me retrouveras, et on seras amis comme avant. C'est pourquoi, désormais, j'ai décidé de t'attendre, t'attendre parce que c'est de ma faute si tu as disparu. Et en t'attendant de t'écrire, de te dire tout ce que j'ai tu et ce que je tais encore. J'aurais dû dire quelque chose, crier, courir, prendre ta main et te ramener. Je ne l'ai pas fait. Je suis resté debout au milieu de nulle part à regarder tout ce qui me restait s'en aller dans le lointain, me quitter et disparaître de ma vie. Je suis un idiot. Je le sais. Tout aurait pu être si différent.

Pourtant, malgré la peine, malgré la profonde entaille qui me consume tout entier, je continue à vivre, à sourire, en évitant de penser à toi, à Safu. Vous seuls qui avez pu vous prétendre mes amis. Vous seuls qui m'aviez accepté.

Les murs sont tombés, depuis quelques temps déjà. Les habitants de No.6 et les autres se découvrent, se tournent autour. Il y a quelques accrochages, bien sûr. Il faut laisser aux citoyens le temps de s'adapter à cette nouvelle vie qui commence. La plupart, en arrivant, ne se rendaient même pas compte d'à quel point ils étaient enfermés. Maintenant, ils le savent. Et ils s'y habituent.

L'atmosphère est toujours emplie de larmes et de colère, mais depuis peu on y sent aussi l'espoir. L'union de deux mondes que tu pensais si différents. Si seulement tu avais pu voir ça ! Le soleil qui se lève tous les matins sur un univers sans murs, sans barrières ! Je suis sûr que tu aurais changé d'avis sur No.6. J'en suis certain.

J'ai tellement hâte que tu reviennes, pour que tu le voies de tes yeux. »

x x x

« On est au milieu de la nuit, et je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.

Le soir, avant de dormir, tous les petits bonheurs de la journée me reviennent en mémoire. Je m'endors en souriant, en respirant le parfum de la liberté que la destruction des murs nous a donnée. J'ai retrouvé ma mère. Je ne dois plus choisir entre No.6 et le bloc ouest. Je lis des histoires aux enfants, je m'occupe des chiens d'Inukashi, j'aide à reconstruire notre vie. Ce que je fais n'est rien par rapport à la montagne de choses à faire ; mais j'ai l'impression d'être utile. Le sourire de ma mère, les rires des gamins me donnent plus que jamais le sentiment d'exister.

Pourtant, parfois, je me réveille au milieu de la nuit, en sueur. Je sors d'un cauchemar qui m'empêche de trouver le repos réparateur que je quémande depuis trop de temps. C'est dans ces moments-là, quand je sors et que je regarde la ville, fermant les yeux sous la fraicheur de la brise, que je perds.

Je ne peux pas éviter de penser à tout ça.

Les souvenirs viennent, les uns après les autres, me rappeler pourquoi je suis là, pourquoi Safu n'est pas avec moi, pourquoi _tu_ n'es pas avec moi. Je me souviens de mon enfance avec elle. Je me souviens de ma rencontre avec toi. Je me souviens de nos quelques mois passés ensemble. Je me souviens même de cette nuit, comme aujourd'hui, où j'ai su que je ne pourrais jamais quitter le Bloc Ouest tant que tu y vivrais. Où j'ai su que je n'irais nulle part sans toi.

C'est dans ces moments-là que j'ai besoin de toi pour me dire d'arrêter de me torturer, de pleurer comme un môme. Mais tu n'es pas encore revenu. Pas encore.

Mais il faut que tu saches. Je ne pourrai jamais te le dire en face, alors je préfère l'écrire. Je passe le temps, comme ça, et puis ça me libère un peu. Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'un jour tu liras tout ça, que tu viendras me trouver et qu'on rira ensemble de mes pensées absurdes. Ou peut-être que tu l'agiteras devant mes yeux, exaspéré par tant de niaiserie. J'aimerais tellement savoir. »

x x x

« Le temps passe et les blessures cicatrisent peu à peu. Safu me manque terriblement, mais plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que quoiqu'il se soit passé, je n'aurais pas pu la sauver. Finalement, en me faisant sortir de la pièce, c'est ma vie que tu as préservé. Au final, tu m'auras gardé de la mort bien plus que moi. En fait, c'est moi qui ai une dette envers toi. Tu ne serais sans doute pas d'accord, mais c'est comme ça que je le ressens. C'est tout.

Tu te souviens de ce bébé que j'avais envoyé chez Inukashi ? Je l'ai retrouvé. Ma mère s'en occupe, désormais. Comme de Lily. Moi qui ai toujours vécu seul, c'est un changement d'avoir d'un coup deux petites sœurs. Elles sont adorables. Je n'ai pas vraiment de talent pour m'occuper des gens, mais je fais de mon mieux. Elles sont tellement mignonnes. Je me demande ce que tu en penserais. Je suis sûr que tu ferais semblant d'être irrité par leur présence mais que dans mon dos, tu t'en occuperais mieux que moi.

C'est incroyable ce que les petits enfants changent vite. Je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte. Mais en quelques mois, la petite a grandi de manière incroyable. Elle dit quelques mots. Et à chaque fois j'en suis émerveillé. Tu dois me prendre pour un abruti rêveur, bien sûr, mais tu penserais la même chose que moi.

Ma mère ne s'en sort pas trop mal. Elle a eu de la peine à s'adapter, mais c'est quelqu'un de fort, plus que moi, et il ne lui a pas fallu très longtemps avant d'ouvrir un nouveau commerce. Elle prépare du pain et quelques pâtisseries pour les gens du voisinage. Le chaos est encore présent, ici, alors les denrées manquent un peu. Mais chacun s'arrange comme il le peut. C'est notre poids à tous. Les conditions de vies s'améliorent de jour en jour. On s'organise mieux. Quelques unes des autres cités nous ont apporté soutien et nourriture. Tout est tellement différent. Tu ne reconnaîtrais pas la cité que tu as quittée si tu la voyais. »

x x x

« Aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu la visite de Karan et Rico. Tu te souviens d'eux, n'est-ce pas ? Les enfants.

Eux se souviennent de toi. Ils m'ont demandé où tu étais. Je n'ai pas su quoi répondre. J'ai dit que tu étais parti loin. Ils m'ont demandé quand est-ce que tu reviendrais. J'ai répondu : « bientôt », sûr de moi, en apparence. Ils ont eu l'air content. Qui aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient tant attachés à toi ? Pas toi, en tout cas. Les enfants sont si imprévisibles.

Lorsqu'ils sont partis, les questions se sont misent à tournoyer dans ma tête, sans raison. Trop d'incertitudes.

Où es-tu ? Quand reviendras-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Et plus je me pose ces questions, plus le manque de réponse se fait sentir. Le silence devient presque oppressant. J'étouffe ici.

Je m'assieds tous les matins dehors, je regarde l'horizon. Tu reviendras, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que tu reviendras un jour. J'attendrai. »

x x x

« Je suis un idiot. Niais et rêveur, mais un idiot quand même. Tu me l'as toujours dit. Tu as toujours su que j'étais faible et trop naïf. Et plus le temps passe, plus je comprends. À quel point j'ai pu être idiot.

Pourquoi j'ai agi si inconsciemment ? Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas dit tout ce que je voulais ? Pourquoi j'ai été si égoïste ? Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas été plus ?

Où es-tu, Nezumi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais, en ce moment, qu'est-ce que tu vois, qu'est-ce que tu entends ? Comment tu te sens ? Est-ce que tu reviendras ? Est-ce que tu penses à moi, ou est-ce que tu m'as oublié ? T'arrive-t-il de te rappeler de tous les événements, et de regretter ton départ ?

Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que je deviens ? Qu'est-ce que j'attends ? Qu'est-ce que j'espère ?

Pourquoi je deviens si faible ? Pourquoi, à cette minute précise, j'ai l'impression qu'autour de moi il n'y a que du vide ? Pourquoi, maintenant, je n'arrive plus à faire face à mon reflet dans le miroir, pourquoi je ne peux plus faire l'impasse sur tout ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi mon propre aspect me renvoie-t-il à mes démons ? Pourquoi je vois le sourire de Safu sur chaque visage ? Pourquoi j'entends ta voix dans chaque brise, aussi légère soit-elle ?

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, Nezumi ? »

x x x

« J'ai perdu le compte.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça fait.

Deux jours ? Trois mois ? Quatre ans ?

J'attends toujours. Je sais que tu reviendras.

Comme ça je pourrai brûler toutes ces idioties. Avec le sourire. »

x x x

« Aujourd'hui je suis revenu.

Ces quelques semaines loin d'ici étaient extraordinaires. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Une impression de vie, facile, agréable. Une impression de vide.

No.6 m'a manqué.

Je me suis dit qu'à mon retour je te retrouverais peut-être. Je me suis bercé d'illusions, encore.

Peut-être que je suis trop naïf.

Mes chances de te revoir sont aussi nombreuses que celles de revoir Safu.

Peut-être qu'il est temps que je m'y fasse et que j'abandonne. Peut-être que cette fois, c'est vraiment fini. Que je dois arrêter de guetter le passé et que je dois me tourner vers le futur.

Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais su. »

x x x

« Nezumi.

Au jour où je t'écris, je regarde les autres lettres dispersées sur la table, en face de moi. Par dizaines. Par centaines. Peut-être même par milliers. Je pourrais les lire, mais je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas. Tu comprendras sans doute.

Celle-ci est la dernière que j'écris.

Je suis retourné dans ta chambre, aujourd'hui, encore une fois. Je l'avais évitée pendant un moment. Un long moment. Mais depuis quelques temps, j'ai eu besoin de la retrouver, de me retrouver, pour sortir de ce brouillard constant dont je n'arrive pas à m'extirper.

Quelle impression étrange de se tenir, seul, au milieu de tous ces livres. C'est comme me replonger dans une partie de ta vie. Rien n'a bougé. Comme si quelque chose l'avait préservée du temps, de la confusion et des bouleversements qui ont régné là-haut. À vrai dire, j'en ai été soulagé. C'était comme une sorte de havre, pour moi. Là où tu m'as sauvé la vie pour la seconde fois. Là où tu as vécu. Là où j'ai tant appris sur la vie « réelle ». Tant de souvenirs sont assemblés ici, tant d'émotions.

J'ai été étonné de voir, en arrivant, un des chiens d'Inukashi couché devant la porte. Je ne sais pas s'il est là de son plein gré, ou si c'est tout simplement elle qui l'y a envoyé. Je ne l'ai pas vue énormément depuis l'accident. Je crois qu'elle s'en veut. Elle ne le montrera pas, jamais, mais ce chien qui garde ta demeure est peut-être son unique moyen de se racheter.

Les livres ont pris la poussière, mais ils sont toujours en place. Rangés. Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie d'en ouvrir un ou deux, pour voir. Macbeth. Bien sûr, il a toujours été le plus accessible. J'ai parcouru les pages, les lignes que je connais déjà. Mon esprit s'est comme éveillé d'un long sommeil, plongé jusque là dans une sorte de torpeur surnaturelle. Tu es la seule personne que je ne supporterai pas de perdre. C'est ce que j'avais dit.

J'ai pris ma décision.

Pourquoi revenir ici ? Pourquoi me faire du mal, encore et toujours ?

Ça fait un an maintenant. Une année que tu es parti, une année que je ne te parle plus que dans mes rêves et mes pensées, une année que mon cœur ne bat plus pour personne. Je suis ingrat. Je devrais penser aux autres, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus. Mes pensées restent focalisées sur cet endroit, sur toi. Si tu savais à quel point mon cœur est lourd. Lourd de remords et de tristesse. J'ai beau combattre la peine, elle revient toujours, à la charge. Je ne suis pas capable de positiver autant.

Tu sais, j'ai attendu. Encore, toujours. Chaque matin, chaque soir, chaque heure, chaque seconde n'était qu'attente – espoir vain de te revoir un jour, peut-être, de te retrouver, de renouer avec ma vie d'avant, ces quelques mois avec toi. J'ai regardé des milliers de fois l'horizon, me préparant à ta venue, prêt à t'accueillir à nouveau. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je suis rentré chez moi, le cœur serré. Et cette sensation de manque qui grandissait encore et toujours. Je ne peux plus attendre, je ne peux plus me nourrir d'espérances inutiles, ou je vais exploser. Mon cœur se vide peu à peu, sans personne à qui le donner, mes entrailles se nouent à chaque nouvel échec, chaque nouvelle journée sans toi.

J'ai fait une promesse. Je veux vivre, aller de l'avant, je ne veux plus regarder vers l'arrière. Ce chapitre est terminé. Peut-être n'étions-nous pas faits pour nous revoir. Peut-être avons-nous pris tout ce que nous pouvions l'un de l'autre. J'ai cru longtemps qu'il y avait quelque chose qui nous attendait, qui nous liait, le destin, quelque chose comme ça. Peut-être qu'au final, il n'y a rien de plus. Juste un avenir, seul. Chacun de notre côté. Peut-être que tout ça veut dire : « Arrête de compter sur les autres, et maintenant construis toi-même ta vie. » Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu liras un jour ceci, même si mon âme l'espère encore plus qu'elle n'a espéré ton retour.

Mais malgré tout ce que je ressens, cette amertume dans laquelle je me noie, un mince espoir subsiste encore dans un coin de mon cœur, et je ne peux l'en déloger. Je ne serai sans doute jamais habilité à te le dire en face. Même l'écrire me fait mal, mais il faut que j'exorcise pour pouvoir me libérer de toi, pour que tu t'échappes de mes pensées une fois pour toute. Je t'aime. Libre à toi d'interpréter mes paroles comme tu l'entends.

C'est un adieu. Une façon de dire qu'il nous faut avancer. Qu'on ne se reverra plus. Je m'en vais.

Merci de m'avoir aidé à grandir et à mûrir. Merci pour tout ce que nous avons partagé.

Adieu, Nezumi. »

x x x

La lettre est chiffonnée, par terre, au milieu de ses sœurs. Abîmée d'avoir été trop lue.

Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas avoir mal.

Pourtant, ce qui lui restait de cœur s'est définitivement brisé.

Quelques mots sur des bouts de papiers.

Quelques larmes. De tristesse et de rancœur.

Nezumi ferme les yeux.

_Je t'aime._

Un écho qui à jamais résonne.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu cette fiction.<strong> **Et n'oubliez pas ; une review fait toujours énormément plaisir et ce faisant vous participez activement à mon bonheur sur Terre ! Ces choses ont un immense pouvoir. Et oui. Merci encore, et au plaisir de vous revoir pour d'autres fictions sur No.6 (si vous en voulez, bien sûr.)**


End file.
